The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMP09’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMP09’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald MADSEN, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula variety with uniform and compact plant form and deep purple flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in June 2007 by the Inventor between a code-named proprietary selection of Campanula Schult 08.03 as the female parent and a code-named proprietary selection of Campanula Schult 08.05 as the male parent. The inventor selected the new Campanula ‘PKMP09’ in August 2008 on the basis of it having dark violet-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula ‘PKMP09’ by terminal cuttings since February 2009 in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.